To meet the demands for efficient operation of present day material handling equipment, constant redesigning and alteration of such equipment has occured over the years for increased versatility, automation and ease of use. One such improvement concerns positioning of a plurality of control handles in a unitary control console. This console is typically positioned adjacent the operator of the device in the operator's cab for efficient manipulation of the controls. Such a unitary grouping of control handles typically includes a number of control handles for operating remote hydraulic actuators associated with various implements on the material handling device, such as a backhoe, front end loader, an equipment hitch and the like.
While the above-described unitary control console facilitates efficient and convenient use of the control handles for operating the material handling device, in certain instances efficient operation can be enhanced by permitting the operator to selectively lock one or more of the control handles, or to limit their movement to a predetermined range. Such control or selective limitation of the range or path of movement of the control handles allows the handles to be locked in a non-use or neutral position, thereby effectively precluding inadvertent movement of the control handles by the operator. In addition, such selective limitation of the range of movement of the control handles limits the path that can be traversed by the control handles to effectivelv obviate inadvertant positioning of the control handles in an undesired position.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an arrangement for selectively controlling the range of movement of a control handle extending through a console cover. Use of such a device would allow for enhanced efficiency in operation of a material handlinq implement by permitting the operator to "set up" or "pre-set" the implement controls according to the type of work operation to be performed. Enhanced efficiency in the control of material handling equipment provides savings in the cost of performing work operations by minimizing the time required to perform the work. Convenient operation of controls also minimizes operator fatigue, which in turn further facilitates efficient material handling.